Road To Boruto
by kibalovestamaki
Summary: This story is about Boruto and his ninja friends. Naruto and Sasuke of course. It will tell you something deeper about these characters. Team Konohamaru, Team Mirai and Team Hanabi. Team 7, Team 9 and 10. Btw, Coz, i don't know Kiba's Daughter, i'm gonna call her Kita Inuzuka. Hope you enjoy it. It would be nice if someone drew every character from my cover. Thanks.
1. Academy Intro

The sun is out and the new generation starts. So does Boruto's story!

"This is my story, ttebasa!" Boruto shouted.

Gosh, we know.

But, it's a new story to more characters as well.

"Boruto is such an idiot!" Sarada walked by.

"That's my friend you're talking about, big forehead!" Kita interrupted Sarada.

"EuGH, it's you, wet dog!" Sarada said.

"What did you call me, four eyed trash?" Kita said angrily.

"Gosh, guys why don't we take a break and eat potatoes chips!" Chocho said.

"...I'm finally gonna meet new friends here!" Metal Lee said

"Why am I here again?" Shikadai sighed.

"It is a lovely day today to paint!" Inojin appeared.

"It's my time to become Hokage!" Iwabe jumped out of no where.

"NO I AM!" Kita and Sarada said loudly.

"I'll show everyone that I can be a ninja!" Denki posed a pose

"Let's show everyone what were made of!" Sumire said shyly.

"Make it double and trouble" Izuno and Namida said.

Let the academy begin!


	2. The Academy Begins

"This is my story!" Boruto shouted. Everyone stared at him, like he was crazy.

"Boruto-kun, relax! Remember when you got suspended for two weeks for breaking the Hokage's stone face. Well, you're kinda not in the popular list!" Denki replied.

"Haha...I remember that...Jheez...my mama was so angry" Boruto said.

"Chocho, look who it is, Stupid Uzumaki!" Sarada said, as she walked past Boruto and Denki.

"Tschk!" Boruto said, angrily.

"Don't worry, bro!" Shikadai came by.

"Alright!" Boruto said.

Boruto, Denki and Shikadai entered the room and saw Iwabe. Iwabe was smiling at Boruto and Boruto did the same to Iwabe.

"Where is Iwabe Yuino!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Boruto said.

Denki saw a girl with dark brown hair and pink rose lips. She was very pretty and Denki couldn't stop looking at her

"Bingo!" The voice continued

"Wha-" Iwabe said.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Kita said.

Kita kicked Iwabe in the face and Iwabe fell on the floor. Everyone was looked at what was happening. This was Kita Inuzuka's first day in the Ninja Academy as she was suspended for 4 weeks, for trashing an abandoned building and fighting other kids.

"She's back... and she wants herself to get into trouble?" Sarada said, while pulling her glassss up.

"Classical Kita!" Chocho said while eating a bag of chips.

"Hey...K-" Boruto said, shockingly.

Kita went on top of Iwabe and grabbed his shirt.

"If you mess with my friends, I'll end your life!" Kita shouted.

"Get off me!" Iwabe said with his eyes closed.

"Touch Boruto and I'll show you your place!" Kita replied.

"St-" Iwabe said. He stopped and stared at Kita's eyes. He looked at her and started to blush.

"P...pretty..." Iwabe said.

"Huh?!" Kita said.

"Please stop fighting. We will be in the same classroom, so please get along!" Sumire said.

Sumire was the Class Rep of the classroom.

"Who the hell are you?" Kita said.

"...I...er...see..."Sumire said nervously.

"Are you blind? She's the class rep!" Inojin replied.

"I never asked you, Pale dumbass!" Kita answered.

"Kita, get off him! We are friends now!" Boruto said calmly.

Kita pulled Boruto's ear.

"Baka! I was suspended for 4 weeks! And you didn't even say hi or leave a message! I'm your close friend! I was studying and training For the last four months with mama! I have become more stronger but AT LEAST YOU COULD'VE VISITED!" Kita shouted.

"Owww...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Boruto replied.

"Mhm..." Kita said. She stopped dragging Boruto's ear.

Iwabe stood up and both Boruto and Iwabe walked to their desk weakly.

Denki tapped on Boruto's shoulder.

"W-who is...she?" Denki asked.

"Eh...do you mean Kita Inuzuka?" Boruto said while touching his injured ear.

"Inuzuka? You mean the Dog Clan in the Konoha village?" Denki whispered.

"Yes. However, her mother is a part of the famous cat users of the Konoha village! Kita's mother and her granny are the only survivors. So, Kita is very strong, especially with charka. I have been beaten many times by her!" Boruto explained.

"She sounds...cool" Denki blushed.

"Oh...Talking about me? I see..." Kita replied.

"Kita, I was just explaining to a friend. Denki, meet Kita. Kita, this is Denki!" Boruto said.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Kita said, smiling.

"Er...hey" Denki, nervously said.

"I'm sorry..I-Iwabe-kun? I didn't know that you and Boruto are friends! I heard you and Boruto were enemies! I'm really close with Boruto..." Kita said

"D-don't worry!" Iwabe blushed.

"Stand!" Sumire shouted!

Shino sensei has arrived. Everyone was behind their seat and Kita decided to sit with Iwabe and her friend, Metal Lee.

"Bow!" Sumire said. Everyone bowed.

"Sit!"

The lesson ended and everyone was on their lunch break!

"Man, let's all meet at the hamburger shop!" Boruto said,while yawning!

"Yeah I'm hungry too! The lesson was boring!" Shikadai said.

"You were sleeping the whole time!" Chocho said, eating her chips.

Everyone walked to the burger shop and they waited since Chocho and Shikadai wanted to get a milkshake.

"Do we really have to wait?" Sarada sighed.

"It will only take a minute!" Chocho said while rushing towards the Milkshake Stand.

"I feel like getting a strawberry milkshake!" Kita said.

"I don't know why you came with us!" Sarada questioned.

"First of all, you followed us. I don't see why you are getting annoyed" Kita said.

"I'm not here for a fight, Sarada...Ever since I came back, you've been acting strange" Kita said, calmly.

"We're rivals now...since we both want to become Hokage!" Sarada said.

Kita said nothing.

"You're everywhere and I feel like you're stalking me!" Sarada pointed at Kita.

Kita goes closer to Sarada and raises her voice. "Why the hell should I stalk you when food is why I am here? What is your problem?!"

"Ask yourself, dead brain!" Sarada goes closer.

"What did you say?" Kita shouted.

"Guys chill" Boruto said, concerned on what will happened. They were in a public area so it would be a big fuss if they fought.

"Since both of them are still gonna be at each other's necks and Shikadai is taking long, why don't we play something?" Inojin said.

"Cool" Boruto smiled.

Boruto was chasing Inojin and as they were chasing each other fast, Boruto pushed Kita by accident.

It was strange that Kita didn't reaction quickly and regained her balance since, she has the ability to avoid injuries and has quick reflex but, she got pushed and went on top of Sarada.

Sarada and Kita were so close that Boruto pushed them so they would accidentally kissed on the ground.

All eyes on the kiss between Sarada and Kita.

"Hey I got my strawberry milk-" Chocho got cut off from the kiss and said nothing but her emotion showed big shock.

Denki's lenses broke and Iwabe's mouth dropped. Shikadai couldn't be bothered to get in the drama and Inojin started to laugh. Boruto turned around and realised what has happened.

Sarada ended the kiss and crawled away from Kita. Sarada wipes her mouth and thought to herself:

"Of all people, Kita? I hate Boruto!"

However, Kita was blushing and was hiding her face. It was her first kiss but there was something else..

"Don't tell me she's..." Sarada thought.

"Why are you blushing? Don't tell me you liked the kiss?" Sarada asked.

"N-no! You're a terrible kisser!" Kita shouted.

"You bit my lip" Sarada said with embarrassment.

"B-but it's not that...well, when I was young, I promised to myself that whoever I kiss, I'll marry them and have dogs and cats with them..I..." Kita said with shyness.

Sarada thought to herself and Kita together and having several dogs and cats. Her mind instantly went into cringe mode. One of her glasses lends broke.

"..." Sarada was lost.

"WELL, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF SOMEONE WASN'T ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT!" Kita's mood changed into blush shy girl to I-will-kill-you kind of girl.

Boruto was afraid and scared of Kita.

Flames were appearing through Sarada and Kita as they cracked their knuckles and had a small grin on their faces.

Boruto knew that was time to run.


	3. A Fresh Start

Team Konohamaru:

Boruto - Naruto and Hinata's Son. Stubborn and supportive

Sarada - Sasuke and Sarada's Daughter. Wanst to become Hokage. Very much like Sakura.

Mitsuki - Orochimaru's son. Very cheerful

Team Moegi:

Shikadai: Shikamaru and Temari's Son - Very lazy

Chouchou: Chouji and Karui's Daughter - Very much as her dad. Will fight for food

Inojin: Sai and Ino's Son: Much like his Dad and mum. Has a sharp tongue from his father.

Team Hanabi:

Metal Lee: Rock Lee's son. Never Gives up

Kita: Kiba and Tamaki's Daughter: She gets it from her mom. She is sweet but serious. Dog in the outside; Cat in the inside. (or the other way)

Kawaki: (Parents: Unknown) He is very much of a Sasuke. He doens't like every much. Boruto is his rival.

Chapter 1:

It is a new start, a new generation. The sun is beaming, the sky is blue and the wind is cool . It is time for Chinun Exam after the destruction by Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki.

"Alright, time for this tournament again," Boruto shouts.

"Yeah...once again, this is time Boruto, don't cheat" Sarada says. Her face looks down

"I was so disappointed in you last time...I just need you to be strong for the team!"

"Dattebasa! I will do my best for the team!"

Mitsuki joins in and smiles. "Let's do this!"

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki were walking past shops, until Mitsuki spotted everyone from Team Mirai and Team Hanabi. Kita sensed Sarada as soon as she turned around.

"Hmph! You came back from your training" Sarada groaned.

"Will you ever leave me alone?"

Kita rolled her eyes.

"Hey everyone!" Chouchou said with dumplings on her hand and in her mouth, obviously preventing a girl fight between Sarada and Kita.

"Where were you, Boruto? We agreed to meet by the gates! You were taking so long," Shikadai said with his hands on his face.

"I was taking that long? Sorry!" Boruto said, smiling.

"What a drag,"

Metal Lee stumbles over to Sarada and looks at her.

"Sarada-chan, I hope you do well in Chinun Exam," Metal said with a shy voice

Sarada smiles "Thank you, Metal Lee, I hope you do well this time!"

Metal Lee tries to blow a kiss to Sarada but she dodges the bullet. Sarada sweats continuously and sighs with relief.

"We will win and go through Round 3, with me around we are unstoppable!" Kita shouted.

"All right!" Metal said

Kawaki looks at Boruto. "I've been training for weeks and I will make sure I beat Boruto, no matter what,"

Kawaki stares at Boruto and Boruto does the same thing.

"You wish!" Boruto said with a smile.

"Shouldn't we be leaving? It's going to start!" Inojin interrupted.

"Alright, let's do our best!" Boruto shouted.

"Okay" everyone said.

X

Everyone has arrived and the teams are filled with Cloud, Leaf, Sand, Mist and Stone ninjas.

"Alright, everyone line up in your Teams!" Rock Lee explained.

"Thank god, you both came here on time Kawaki and Kita" Metal Lee said

"We were both on training terms and we were hold off from rogue ninjas!"

"What do you mean, Metal Lee?" Kawaki said.

"The last time I was in the Chinun Exam, I had to be stuck with new people. And I didn't know their techniques. It was terrible," Meetal Lee sighed.

"Enough fussing, we need to be serious and know what we are dealing, I want to become Hokage and I'm not letting anyone get in my way,"Kita stares at Sarada and her eyes turns to Beast Mode eyes. "Even Sarada Uchiha!"

"Okay!" They both said.

"What a drag...we are doing this again?" Shikadai sighed.

"This time I won't lose, not to Shinki!" Choucho said while eating potato crisps.

"Ugh, all you do is eat! We are in an exam!" Inojin sighed.

"This is my chance to show I got and become Hokage and no one is going to be in my way, not even Kita!" Sarada said.

"I'm going to show my dad that I can do it!" Sarada said

"We can do this, yay!" Mitsuki mumbled.

"Alright, let's beginning the exam!" Sai said.

(Let's do this.)

The first round starts and the trick was not to get touch from the strings that would attach you to the wall. However, as always, Team Konohamaru, Team Mirai, Team Hanabi and Team Shinki are still in.

"KITAAA! We did it!" Kita said (btw Kita means " Hell Yeah or yes!")

"Alright! I hope we can survive the next round," Metal Lee said while shaking.

"Hmph, don't mess things up!" Kawaki said.

"Kawaki, get a grip!We will, Metal, if anyone tries to steal our flag, I will show them who is boss!" Kita insanely smiles.

"Hehe..." Metal starts to shake.

"Shannaro! 2 more rounds to go!" Sarada said!

"Alright!" Boruto shouted.

"Yay!" Mitsuki cheerfully said.

"Two more rounds? What a drag?" Shikadai sighed.

"Typical Shikadai," said Chouchou.

"At least, we got in the second round!" Inojin said.

Round Two:

The target is to take the opponents flag without yours being taken! Then you win!

"Sarada! Take the flag, me and Mitsuki got this," Boruto said.

"Roger that!" Sarada said.

As she was running, she activated her Sharingan. Before anyone could touch her, she got the flag. Team Konohamaru is saved!

"Yes! My team are awesome!" Konohamaru said.

"Mhm...my team is better take a look," Hanabi said.

Kita, beats down 2 people at a time and the fastest time. They don't call her the The fastest girl for nothing! She throws her kunais and they curve around the opponent, making them have cuts and bruises and uses and for the final move she punches the people making them lose their balance.

"Know your place!" Kita said.

Metal Lee kicks down a Shadow Clone, making a big dent in the floor and Kawaki expands his arm to attack the opponent coming.

"Okay! Now! Grab the flag, Kita!" Kawaki shouted.

"Got it!" Kita said.

Kita ran faster and without getting into a fight, she straight got the flag.

"KITAAAAAAA! I got the flag!" Kita shouted.

Team Hanabi is saved!

"See?" Hanabi said to Konohamaru with a smile on her face.

Konohamaru mouth dropped open but he shakes his head and said:

"Hmph... My team is still better!"

After a while, Team Mirari, Team Shinki, Team Konohmaru and Team Yuri was saved.

The day was over and tomorrow was the finale. The battle.

"Shannaro! We are still in! Go us!" Sarada said.

"We are awesome!" Kita said.

Sarada and Kita looked at each other with disgusted.

"What are you doing here?" Sarada asked.

"I'm celebrating our place in the third round!" Kita answered.

"Whatever! I'm glad I'm in the third round! This is my chance for being Hokage!"

"I think you're mistaken, I'm going to be Hokage"

"You wish!"

"You're dreaming!"

"Fat Cat!"

"Flat Board"

"Shannaro!"

"Kitaaaaa!"

"Guys, can we celebrate in peace?" Chouchou said, pushing them aside.

"You're right, this is ridiculous" Kita said

"Hmph" Sarada said.

"Let's celebrate!"Boruto said!

"So tiresome, but today was great!" Shikadai said.

"Food! I'm in!" Chouchou licked her lips

"Um...who's paying?" Inojin said as he walked in.

"May I join?" Mitsuki said.

"Sure!" Everyone said.

"Big Brother! Mama! I see, Big Brother!"

"Where? Darling?" Hinata said.

"There...Boruto!" Himawari shouted.

"Ah, Himawari, Mother, did you see at the exam? I was awesome!" Boruto said.

"You're dreaming!" Shikadai said quietly.

Everyone starts to giggle.

"Well, we are going to celebrate, do you want to spend more time with your friends?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm coming home right now!" Boruto said.

"Rude!" Sarada mumbled.

"More food for me!" Chouchou said. "Don't forget to pay Boruto!"

"Hehe!" Boruto smiled.

Boruto payed and left. Everyone after left when they finished their plate.

"Thanks for the food!" Everyone said.

"Hey Metal Lee, where is Kawaki , he wasn't near gates when we left the area," Kita said

"I'm not sure, but I got to go and spread the news!" Metal said!

"Bye!" everyone did.

"Hmm..." Kita said with concern on her face.

The battle has began.

Team Konohamru: Boruto, Sarada Mitsuki

Team Hanabi: Metal, Kita and Kawaki

Team Moegi: Shikadai, Chouchou and Inojin

Team Shinki: Shinki, Yodo and Araya

Team Yurui: Yurui, Tarui and Toro.

"Hehe...once again, you're here Boruto, are you sure you're going to cheat?" Yurui said.

"Tskh..." Boruto got pissed.

First fight:

Araya vs Inojin

Araya wins!

Sarada vs Yodo

Sarada wins

"Shannaro, I did it!" Sarada said.

"Go Sarada!" Sakura shouts

"Not again...Thanks mom!" Sarada said

"Don't worry Yodo! You are still awesome to me, best friend!" Kita shouted.

"Thanks.. Kita!" Yodo shouted back.

Shikadai vs Toro

Shikadai wins

"Too easy!" Shikadai smirked.

Yurui vs Metal Lee

Yurui wins!

Kita vs Tarui

Kita wins

"That was a lovely warm-up!" Kita shouted.

"Go, Kita, Make your mother and father proud!" Kiba shouted

"Show them their place!" Tamaki smiled and said

"Alright, Dad and Mom!"Kita shouted

"Woof! Meow!" Akamaru and Momo said weakly.

Shinki and Chouchou

Shinki wins

Chouchou: not again...

"Chouchou don't get your hopes up!" Shinki smirked

"That devilish hot son of a pig!" Chouchou thought.

Kawaki vs Araya

Kawaki wins.

"Hmph!" Kawaki said

Yurui vs Boruto

"Once again, Boruto!" Yurui said.

"Ugh!" Boruto said.

Yurui blew off a Bomb bubblegum, severals.

"Not this again!" Boruto said

Luckily, Boruto was able to dodge them.

Boruto went behind him and Rasengan him from the back.

Which led Yurui to fall into a bubblegum bomb.

Boruto wins

"Who's laughing now?" Boruto said with a grin.

Kita vs Sarada

"This isn't going to be easy!" Kita said.

"Mhm!" They both said

Sarada punched Kita on the face.

However, Kita survived the punch and she kicked Sarada in the belly

Kita and Sarada beat the crap out of each other

"This seems similar," Ino whispered.

"Indeed!" Sakura said

"This reminds me of the time we both fought!"They both said.

They both smiled.

"SHANNARO!"

"KITAAA!"

They both punched each other in the face and both collapsed on the floor.

A DRAW

"You did good, Sarada..." Kita said weakly.

"So did you," Sarada said.

They both laughed it out then quickly,

Boruto vs Shikadai

During the batlle, "I give up!" Shikadai said.

"Not again!"Ino smacked her head

"Haha!... Gets it from his father!" Temari laughed and said.

Boruto vs Kawaki

Naruto: Mhm...

Himawari: Big Brother!! Go, Boruto!

Boruto: Kawaki, eh?

Kawaki: I will finish you off!

Himawari: Papa, Boruto and Kawaki are fighting!

Kita: Kawaki's moves...He has been taught this? I don't understand...Where though?

Metal: His skills are good...

Chouchou: (munching on dumplings and laying her head on the railings) He's really good!

Sarada: I see...

Kita: BORUTO! KAWAKI! GO GO GOOOOO!

Boruto: You're good

Kawaki: Hehe...

Boruto: But, I'm better!

Boruto's shadow clone appeared and kicks Kawaki on the face.

Boruto: I got you! 2 palms...4 palms...16 palms...32 palms...64 palms...Rasengan!

Kawaki: Ugh! *he tries to block the attacks but he failed*

Boruto wins

Sarada: Alright!

Kita: Go Boruto!

Metal Lee: Success

Shikadai: Whatever

Hinata: Boruto! Woo!

Himawari: I knew he can do it!

Gaara: Your son is very impressive

Naruto: I'm very proud of him

Boruto: *stares at Naruto and gives him a smile* Just you watch old man! Dattebasa!

The Chinun Exams are over

Yodo: I'm off!

Kita: Come again to the village, Yodo! I'll miss you!

Kita hugged Yodo so tight.

Yodo:...I'll make sure, I will...for you Kita!

Shinki: You do good, Boruto!

Sarada: Why does everyone applause Boruto! Why can't I be the one who is popular! I'm the one who is going to become Hokage!

Kita: Why do you care so much, Miss Mouthy?

Sarada gives a little "grrr" directing to Kita.

Gaara: We will be heading to our town, now! Good bye, Naruto!

Naruto: Later! Hehe...

Yurui: *chews chewing gum* I will get you, Boruto!

Boruto: I'll wait until the day comes 'ttebasa!

Konohamaru: Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki!

Team Konohamaru: Yes!

Hanabi: Metal Lee, Kita and Kawaki?

Kita: Where's Kawaki?

Metal Lee: I haven't seen him, since the exam.

Moegi: Shikadai, Chouchou and Inojin!

Team Moegi : Yes!

All Sensei's: Congratulations! You did good! You passed!

Everyone: Alright!

Sarada: My dream will come true!

Kita: You bet!

Sarada: Let's see who wins!

Kita: You're on!

Chocho: Kita and Sarada, can we buy some food first?

Shikadai: Wanna hang out, Inojin?

Inojin: Why not? *walks with Shikadai*

Mitsuki: You did well, Boruto!

Metal Lee: Indeed

Boruto: Hehe! I will be surpass my father and become greater than my father

Mitsuki: And become Hokage?

Kita and Sarada: That's my dream!

Kita: Hmph! *looks away*

Sarada: Cha!

They both started at each other, opposites side and looked at each other! They are both rivals. Friendly rivals!

Boruto: No, I'm not going to become the Hokage and end up like my father! I'm Boruto Uzumaki and I'm a ninja.

Kita: Really?

Mitsuki: Hehe..

Metal Lee: Youth!

The End

Next Time

Road to Boruto: Generation

Kawaki vs Boruto??

Specials - Kita vs Sarada

Specials - The Hokage's Day Out

Story - Team Konohamaru, Team Hanabi and Team Moegi!

Enjoy!


	4. Road To Boruto: Genjutsu Part One

The sun is out and everyone is having a great time! Well, except from Boruto.

Boruto: Ugh, I hate my dad. He's always not here!

Mitsuki: Your father is a busy man!

Boruto: But it's not everytime misses on special occasions!

Sarada: Same, I hate my father! He didn't eve get to see me since I was a baby. *clences fists*

Boruto and Sarada: I wish I didn't have a father!

(Outta nowhere): ...: I'm sick of you! Everytime I'm hearing you, from a long distance saying how you hate your father. It's time to show you your place!

Boruto: Kita Inuzuka? What are you doing here?

Sarada: Yeah.. Why are eavesdropping?

Kita: Blame my specialities!

Sarada: Tschk!

Mistuki: *smiles*

Boruto: Just leave us alone.

Chouchou: Don't do it, Kita *running but slowly*

Mitsuki: Huh?

Boruto: What does she mean by that?

Kita: Prepare yourself. *activates beast mode*

Boruto: Kita, chill

Sarada: *activates Sharingan*

Before Sarada can make her move, very fast, Kita kicks Sarada. Then takes a scroll from her bag.

Kita: My mama told me not mess with these things but it's for your own good.

Kita shouts: GENJUTSU: OTHER DIMENSION *hands signs*

Chouchou: No!

Mitsuki, Boruto, Sarada disappers.

Chouchou: Kita! You haven't fully completed your training

Kita: Boruto will learn from there! But.. How will they get out?

Chouchou: Baka!

Kita: He will find out a way! This is Sarada, Mitsuki and Boruto we are talking about! Anyways, let's get a dumpling.

Chouchou: You're paying!

Kita: Fine!

 **Meanwhile:**

Sarada: Where are we?

Boruto: In a genjustu.

Mitsuki: I'm impressed with Kita, learning this strategy takes a lot of work. So the past two years of training wasn't useless at all. She has become strong. She even knocked you out.

Sarada: Shut up! When we get out of this genjutsu, I will break her legs!

Boruto: Cut it out! Guys? Look, this is like home.

Sarada: Yeah, the Hokage's faces are there however, that's my father and my grandpa!

Mitsuki: Yeah, it's Sasuke Uchiha's face instead of your father, Bolt!

Boruto: ... my father isn't Hokage. Mhm.

Sarada: Well, let's find something then. Let's explore

Mitsuki: Roger!

Boruto: Let's go! 

Team Konohamaru walk and walk, trying to find something and they did.

...: SARADAAAA-CHANNNN!

Sarada: Eh?

...: Oh, Sarada-chan! I missed you so much!

Sarada: Hey, I know that voice! Kita Fat Cat.

Gen. Kita: Hey, Sara-chan! Don't be nasty to be mee! You love me!

Sarada: This is weird. She never calls me thid!

Boruto: Yeah, I realised!

Kita: It's stupid BORUTO! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! TOUCH SARADA AND I WILL KILL YOU!

Boruto: Eeekkkk!

Mitsuki: Calm down! This ain't the real Kita Inuzuka. Look at her fangs on her cheek. They are separated with for marks. She is the opposite. In the original world, Kita cares about you, Bolt and does care about you Sarada but hates you at the same time.

Sarada: Nice way of putting it, baka

Kita: I will protect you, Sarada-chan!

Sarada: What about your dream on becoming Hokage? *tries to pull off Kita*

Kita: I don't want to become Hokage! No way!

...: What's going on?

Mistuki: Oh hey Ch...

Chouchou: What?

Sarada: Woah!

Boruto: Guys!

Sarada: You've gone skinny!

Chouchou:...And? I've been eating less meat within all my life

Mitsuki: Oh...

Chouchou: You lot are freaking me out!

Kita: Same for me. They are different! Especially Boruto!

Boruto: ME?!

Kita: YEAH ASSHOLE

...: Who's arguing with my brother?

Kita: It's you, Himawari

Himawari: *activates Byagukan* Touch my brother and I will hurt you

Kita: *activate Beast Mode* Touch me and I will rip your arms apart

*intense stare*

Mitsuki: Okay , let's stop!

Inojin: HEY, at my drawing!

Boruto: Er...

Inojin: Well?

Mitsuki: I like it!

Inner Sarada: (This world is creeping me out)

Shikadai: Hahahahahaha!

Boruto: Shikadai?

Shikadai: YESSSSSS

Boruto: Not him aswell.

Shikadai: Hey...wait up!

Sarada: Let's go now!

Boruto: Roger!

Mitsuki: Aw, okay!

 **Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki disappears**

Boruto: Phew...

Sarada: That was too much for me

Mitsuki: However, we got something. So, we have realised that most of your friends have the opposite personalities. So, everyone must have an opposite personalities.

Boruto & Sarada: That must mean...

Boruto: My papa is at home!

Sarada: Papa is here at this village!

Mitsuki: Yeah..howeve-

Boruto and Sarada leaves!

Mitsuki: Eh...I guess I'll do it myself.

 _ **Boruto**_

Boruto: Finally, the stupid man isn't busy! I can finally spend more time!

Boruto runs home as fast as he can and he does. He grabs the door handle and enters in

Boruto: I'm back!

Boruto runs to the living room and sees Naruto.

Boruto: Papa!

Naruto:...mhm? Oh, Boruto, hey!

Boruto:...who are these people?

Naruto: Don't be mean! You see them mostly see them everytime. Say hello to your grandparents

Minato: Boruto, hey!

Kushina: My grand-son!

Boruto:...ekkk!

Hinata: Ugh, I can't stand that Tamaki person!

Boruto: Kita's mother? Wait you're friends with her, mama!

Hinata: How dare you say that? Ugh! I hate that woman!

Boruto:...

Naruto: Don't worry, your mama is like that!

Boruto: Hehe...

Himawari: I'm back

Naruto: Hey Hima!

Himawari: Whatever! *runs to her room*

Inner Boruto: (This isn't my family).

Naruto: So? How are you?

Boruto: Oh, me? Um..I don't know. I'm okay papa. By the way, papa?

Naruto: Yes?

Boruto: What do you do?

Naruto: I travel

Boruto: Huh?

Naruto: Yeah, I travel. I just came here to get my things. I'm leaving tomorrow!

Boruto: Oh...

Boruto has realise his father's clothing. They're all dark clothed and black.

Boruto: ( I wondered how Sarada is coping)

 **Sarada:**

Sarada: Papa as the hokage?Mhm...

Sarada goes to the Hokage's office!

Sarada: Can I come in?

*noises*

Sarada: Is anyone here?

Sasuke is siting in his desk while talking to a girl that makes Sarada angry.

Sarada: Who is she, papa?

Sasuke: She is just someone and please call me Lord Seventh.

Sarada: ...Wahtever.

Sasuke: Please wait outside for me

...: Sure *smirks*

Sasuke: What brings you here?

Sarada: I...

Sasuke: er...okay?

Sarada: Do you know about genjutsu?

Sasuke: Yes, I do...

Sarada: Tell me!

Sasuke: ...er...Genjutsu, it's an illusion that people summon to distract them.

Sarada: I know that

Sasuke:...oh. Why do you need to know that about Genjutsus?

Sarada: Nothing much! I just wanted to know!

Sarada: I'll go to mama.

As Sarada walks out, she sees the girl waiting outside for Sasuke.

Sarada: What are you doing?

Woman: Nothing...

Sarada: Stay the hell away from my father.

Woman: Excuse me?

Sarada: There is no way you are breaking our family.

Woman:...You need to know you are talking to *brings out Kunai*

Kita: Back off *beast mode  
activated*Or do you want to be ripped apart?

Sarada: *activates Sharingan*

Woman:...*walks away*

Sarada: Thanks, Kita!

Kita: No probs! But Sara-chan, are you okay?

Sarada: Yeah I'm fine...I just need to do something first.

Kita: Well, I'm here if you need me and the rest of us!

Sarada: ...Thanks (I don't need you guys)

Sarada leaves the building and tries to find Sakura. In the shops, she sees Sakura with Ino.

Sarada: Mama.

Sakura: Hey sweet-heart.

Sarada: Mama..you look different.

Sakura looked very tired.

Sakura: Is that a good thing?

Sarada: Yes... i guess. Have you slept?

Sakura: Not that much...

Sarada: Are you okay? Mama...you should.

Sakura: I'm fine. I'm talking to Ino so I'm okay.

Ino: Hey.

Ino looked very closed. Her hair covers her eyes and she wasn't wearing a crop top.

Sakura: but what is it sweetie? You came here outta no where!

Sarada: Mama, do you know how about genjutsu?

Sakura: Well yes, why?

Sarada: Well, I just wondering if you happen to be in one genjustu, how would you get out of it?

Sakura: Er, mostly there would a person like an enemy where you have to defeat them or you will need to find like a scroll to deactivate the genjutsu.

Sarada: Scroll?

Sakura: Yup?

Sarada: Do you know where it is?

Sakura: No. But you can check the library for all sorts.

Sarada: Thanks mama!

Sakura: Don't do anything stupid!

Meanwhile:

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki joined back together

Sarada: I got good news!

Mitsuki: Yes?

Sarada: We can get out of this place, just from a scroll.

Mitsuki: Scroll?

Boruto: Scroll...The Red Scroll.

Sarada: The Red Scroll?

Mitsuki: Boruto?

Boruto: Papa told me about it once in the original world.

Sarada: And?

Boruto: It was seal that would break any genjutsu. It was casted by the Fourth Hokage. Why didn't I think of this?

Sarada: Well, where is it?

Boruto: I know. Near the edge of The land of Fire. Let's go now.

Mitsuki: No, Let's go tomorrow because our friend has invited us to BBQ and to go to the bathhouse.

Boruto: There isn't time.

Sarada: Let's go tomorrow. At the time we get there. It will be dark.

Mitsuki: Plus, we need permission to go out of the village and we need a sensei!

Boruto: ...Fine, let's go.

 **Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki rush to the BBQ.**

Chouchou: Ugh not the BBQ.

Kita: Please?

Chouchou: Fine. But don't think I'm paying.

Kita: Fine

Shikadai: Borutooo!

Boruto: Hey...

Chouchou: Mitsuki, hey

Mitsuki: Hey Chouchou, nice to see you.

Chouchou: Mhm...

Himawari: Let's go in.

Kita:...

 **Everyone goes in**

Shikadai: Food's ready!

Sarada: Let's dig in!

Metal Lee: Sorry I am late.

Kawaki: Me too.

Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada : KAWAKI?!

Kawaki: what's up?

Boruto: Nothing...it's just...

Mitsuki: we haven't seen for a long time.

Sarada: yeahhhhh

Inner Sarada: Shannaro! We need to get out of this place!

Metal Lee: anyways we got stuck and lost our map when we tried to get the Red Scroll for the Seventh Hokage

Boruto: The Red Scroll?!

Kawaki: said it once, ya know?

Boruto:...

Kawaki: What's wrong, Boruto? *smiling*

Boruto: Are you smiling?

Kawaki: Can't I smile?

Boruto:...eh you can. (Mostly, he doesn't smile at all)

Boruto: Anyway, me, Sarada, Mitsuki are going to get it.

Kita: I know.

Sarada: Huh?

Kita: Blame my specialities but I told the Lord Seventh.

Sarada: Ugh her specialties!

Kita: Sarada, don't hate me pleaseeeeeeeee

Boruto: What the hell? And? What did he say?

Kita: You can go but he wants it tomorrow. Don't disappoint him.

Boruto: Alright.

Kita: However, Sensei Konohamaru, Sensei Hanabi are coming with you

Boruto: Why? What?

Kita: Well, do you really think you can seal off a seal?

Boruto: ...

Sarada: That's great

Mitsuki: Excellent! Anyway, let's dig in.

 **Everyone: Yeah!**

 **Everyone eats and pays. Later, they head to the bath house.**

 **Boys:**

Shikadai: I'm jumping in

Kawaki: Well... not again

Boruto: Hey, where's Metal Lee?

Kawaki: Training

Boruto: ah, he really needs to chill sometimes

Inojin: He's missing it.

Shikadai jumps to the bath, making the water splash everywhere

Mitsuki: Hehe...

 **Girls:**

Chouchou: This is nice

Himawari: Hmph

Kita: I feel something. Someone is using charka...

Himawari: You are an idiot

Kita: Say that again. Asshole

Himawari: Asshole? Fight me

Kita: Don't blame if you get a torn body

Sarada: Guys calm down.

Himawari: Shut it, flat board.

Sarada: *blushes* Flatboard...

Kita: Baka! Don't hurt Sarada!

Himawari: Hehe..

Chouchou: Hey, I feel something as well.

Sarada: Me too

Himawari: Hey, me too. *byagukan activates*

Himawari: Meta Lee.

Kita: I smell him

Chouchou: Huh? Why would-

*Big Bang*

Kita: What the heck?

Sarada: Let's check it out!

Chouchou: Alright!

Everyone came out and saw Metal Lee messed up on the floor.

Himawari: You punk! You thought it was alright to spy on us?! Well think again. My gentle fist will hurt you

Metal Lee: You got it all wrong. I swear I was trying to train and my suit got stuck. I ended up breaking the ceiling. But I swear, I didn't look at anyone's bathroom.

Himawari: You liar

Chouchou: You sure?

Metal Lee: Certain

Inner Sarada: Poor guy

Kita: Stop it! I believe him. Metal Lee is a comrade of Team Hanabi! Plus I feel charka being used on fighting!

Boruto: Me too! I believe Kita

Mitsuki: My, my...

Himawari: Tsk!

Sarada: Let's all forget about... Lee, my chain is stuck to your body suit.

Lee: Huh? Wait don't pull it!

Sarada tried to take it off but Lees body suit was ripped and Lee was wearing Kita's bra and Himawari's underwear

Kita:..,, is that my...

Himawari: What the...

Boruto: Not you as well Lee...

Sarada: Oh my...

Mitsuki: This is surprising

Evening

Team Konohamaru was near the bath shop and agreed to meet with the Seventh office at the morning

Morning

Boruto wakes up immediately and puts on his clothing for today.

Boruto: Alright, I wonder how the rest are coping

Mitsuki is laying on the bed and wakes up. He sees Orochimaru on his side smiling.

Mitsuki: Hello

Orochimaru: My child. You look so sweet while resting

Mitsuki: Thanks...papa-mama

Orochimaru: Well, you got a bright day today so rise and shine. Get dressed.

Mitsuki cleaned himself and got ready

Orochimaru: Bye!

Mitsuki: Bye...

Sarada: Alright!

Sarada takes her glasses.

Sakura: You look bright today, another mission?

Sarada: Yes, mama!

Sakura: Well, take this to your father. Your father is a busy man

Sarada:...sure!

Sakura: Thanks

Sarada: Im off, see ya!

Team Konohamaru arrived at the office.

Sasuke: Greetings

Boruto: Uncle Sasuke

Sasuke: It's lord Seventh.

Boruto: Whatever

Sarada: ...

Sasuke: Im sending you on a mission to get the red scroll that your father, Boruto, has sealed.

Boruto: Alright.

Sasuke: Konohamaru and Hanabi will be at your guidance.

Sarada: Sure, papa...I mean Lord Seventh

Konohamaru: Let's do this...( I wish I was at home )

Hanabi: Ugh let's do this!

Mitsuki: Alright.

WATCH OUT FOR PART 2.


	5. Road To Boruto: Genjutsu Part Two

Disclaimer : Neiru means nail. It is opposite version Boruto. Like Menma with Naruto.

I don't own these characters

Hanabi looks at the map and looks up towards her direction.

"Alright! We will camp for 5 minutes! Go to the toilet or drink your drinks! Hurry up!" Hanabi said.

"Finally..."Konohamaru sighed with relieve.

"Why can't we just go further, we are nearly there! The red scroll is so close!" Boruto complained.

"Everyone needs a break! Now, stop complaining and do what you are told!" Hanabi replied back.

Boruto rolled his eyes and sat down. He started wondering how much he wanted to leave this place and go back to the real world. Mitsuki took a bottle and pat Boruto's back.

"Boruto, don't worry, it's only a break!" Mitsuki said with a smile on his face. Boruto sighed and took a drink. When no-one was looking Boruto took the map that had the location of the Red scroll and ran towards!

"I'll finally end this stupidity!" Boruto yelled!

Boruto had enough and went beyond the group.

When Boruto was running, in slow motion, a giant toad jumped across him. Boruto rolled away from the toad and they both looked at each other.

"I am Gama and I am protector of the Red Scroll from the seal of Jiraya and Minato Sensei, Naruto!" Gama said. "You'll shall not pass!"

Two toads shown behind Gama. It was Gamabunta and Gamahiro.

"You are in my way! Rasengan!" Boruto said. A big boom happened and it caught everyone's attention

"...Is that?" Konohamaru questioned.

"Neiru, what was he thinking!" Hanabi shouted

"That idiot!" Sarada slapped her forehead with disappointment. Mitsuki laughed said "Let's catch him!

"Ugh! Let's go!" Sarada said.

Boruto (Neiru) threw a kunai towards Gamabunta and Gamahiro jumped and tried to stomp Boruto. Boruto backed off and threw a shuriken. Then, Sarada joins and throws a ground punch but Gama and Gamabunta summoned thousands of toads to stop Sarada's action. Mitsuki's arm extended and rescued Sarada and tripped Gamahiro.

"Gentle fist!" Hanabi shouted and Gamahiro was paralysed on the floor.

"Alright!" Boruto/Neiru shouted!

"Idiot!" Hanabi hit Boruto on the head.

"Ow!" Boruto said. He, then smiled and said "Two more to go!"

Mitsuki used Earth Release: Ground Earthquake and it made the toads stumble and have lose of their strategies . Sarada activated her sharingan and threw a Lighting Shuriken at Gamahiro. Hanabi did sixty four palms on Gamahiro and both Konohamaru and Boruto did a Rasengan. Gamahiro was down and it was only Gamabunta. Gamabunta drew his sword and summounded acid bubbles. As, Sarada was running, she touched the bubbles and her leg was burned.

"Sarada-chan!" Mitsuki said. Mitsuki grabbed Sarada's arm and took her to a safe place!

"I had enough with your playtime ! I need that scroll!" Boruto shouted.

"You wish..." Gamabunta grumbled.

Boruto ran towards the scroll and Gambunta blew an acid bubble. It almost hit Boruto until Hanabi pushed Boruto and took the hit!

"Hanabi!" Konohamaru shouted and ran towards her.

Boruto looked back and saw how Hanabi was injuried but he realises that none of this was real and continued his path to the scroll.

Konohamaru noticed how Boruto ignored his aunty and was disappointed.

Boruto finally got to the scroll and saw how the scroll was filled with seals. Konohamaru catched up and pushed Boruto aside

"Let me do this..." Konohamaru said with an intense tone. Boruto felt his mood and took a step back.

Konohamaru did several hand signs that Boruto couldn't possibly remember and the scroll was finally released. Boruto grabbed the scroll and ran. Konohamaru stopped before he sprinted.

"I think you are forgetting someone," Konohamaru said with a different voice. He almost sound like he was upset but angry at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Boruto looked Konohamaru with a confused look.

"Neiru!Look at your comrades! You probably wouldn't be here happily cheering for the red scroll if Hanabi didn't jump in front of you!" Konohamaru told Boruto off.

" She isn't real...Why would she do that anyway?" Boruto muttered,which was loud to hear.

Konohamaru's hands raised up and made a mark on Boruto's cheeks. Boruto was shocked on what happened.

"Why...did...you s-slap me??!!" Boruto with shock and anger.

"Hanabi put her life at risk for you, it would be at least grateful, if you send cared, real or not! She risked her life for yours!" Konohamaru eyed Boruto. Boruto didn't comment and felt sympathy for Hanabi

"I'm sorry Aunty Hanabi!" Boruto said with a shy voice

"It's okay. I'll do anything to save my nephew!"

During the afternoon, Boruto walked through Konoha and thought to himself that maybe he was being harsh on everyone else. Well at least , everything seems normal but different at the same time. Sarada's injuries recovered and she noticed that Boruto was by himself.

"What are you doing?" Sarada asked.

"Nothing, I'm wondering how we could escape here? Where's Mitsuki?" Boruto said.

"No clue. But I understand we should keep looking and find out hat the Red Scroll could do for us!" Sarada said, comforting Boruto.

"Yeah-"

BOOM! A crash coming from the Hokage's lair.

"My papa is there!" Sarada said with shock.

" Let's check it out" Boruto said.

As Boruto and Sarada arrived, the entrance of the Hokage was destroyed. Everyone was running away. Sasuke had his sword out and trying to find the enemies.

"What happened!" Boruto shouted!

Then all of a sudden, three people appeared with a mask. Two of them were boys and one of them was a girl.

"Hey I think I know-" Sarada said but was cut when Mitsuki pulled Sarada away from bits of rubble falling down her.

"Right on time!" Mitsuki said.

"Neiru Uzumaki, Mitsuki and Sarada Uchiha..." The boy said with a mask.

"You thought you can get out this Genjutsu with the Red Scroll but I know you can't" The boy with mask said, holding the Red Scroll.

"What do you want with the scroll?" Boruto asked with anger.

"To destroy this village" The boy replied.

The boy with the mask created a giant ball of charka and Boruto already realised that the boy was making a bomb. Everyone in the village evacuated and the bomb exploded tons of houses and buildings.

Boruto was angry and he wanted to do something. Boruto ran towards the deserted area to have a fight with the boy and his team.

"It's on!" Boruto said.

The boy and Boruto began fighting. Sarada fought with the girl and Mitsuki with the other boy. Boruto threw a rasengan and the boy fought with a sword. Boruto made the boy lose his balance with his sword and stabbed the boys mask. The mask cracked and Boruto saw his own reflection.

"Huh?" Boruto was confused.

The boy laughed , "I guess you realised who I am, Boruto"

"You're ...Neiru Uzumaki...you're the opposite me..."Boruto said.

Sarada and Mitsuki noticed Neiru and realised that their enemies was themselves.

Neiru had dark hair but has he same features as Boruto. The team was fighting with their own self.

"This isn't going to be easy" Sarada said.

"Let's do this, Team 7" Mitsuki said.

Team 7 fought and used Team Combat to defeat each other. Boruto used rasengan and gentle do, Sarada punched the ground and use Lighting Blade and Mitsuki used Wind Attacks Snake Pool to finish the enemies.

But it wasn't enough...

The enemies kept on going and finally caught Team 7.

"I guess this is end for Team 7" Neiru smiled. " I guess it's time to absorb your charka..."

"You will never get away this-"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!" A loud voiced appeared.

A giant huge dent was on the ground and there was a girl standing. Her hair was blowing.

"Don't you ever touch my friends!" Kita said with anger.

"Oh...and you are gonna defeat me?" Neiru laughed.

"Me?" Kita said with smirk. Konohamaru, Hanabi, Himawari, Chocho, Shikadai, Inojin, Metal Lee, Kawaki and the rest showed. Even Naruto and Sasuke!

"They came..." Sarada said.

"I think it's time we show your place!" Kita shouted. Her blue flames shot right at Neiru and Kita jumped threw the biggest kicks that destroyed the ground. Kita managed to get damage to the evil Team.

"Charge!" Sasuke said.

Neiru created an army full of clones.

The fight began

Kita, Sarada and Chocho fought the evil Sarada and did a Team Combat. Chocho used Expansion Jutsu and squeezed Evil Sarada. Kita activated her blue flames and burnt her armour She finished her combat with a Fang over Fang and Heaven Kick of Pain. Finally, Sarada activated her sharingan and finished the job with her shurikens and her strong punch.

Inojin, Metal Lee and Shikadai were battling against Mitsuki evils side.

Finally, Kawaki, Boruto took out Neiru with the help of his father and Sasuke.

"Papa...thanks for the Support!" Boruto said cheerfully.

"You're becoming strong...Neiru.." Naruto said like he was almost tearing up

Boruto defeated Neiru!

"Hell yeah!" Chouchou said.

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki began to glow and float on the air. .

"Neiru?" Naruto questioned.

"Papa..I'm not Neiru...My name is Boruto Uzumaki and My papa is the Hokage. I'm going to return to my original place..." Boruto said

Neiru woke up and his hair changed to blonde like Boruto.

"Neiru...!" Naruto raced to the injured Neiru and hugged him

"Thank you for saving my son!" Naruto said to Boruto

Everything went back to normal..

Boruto looked at the Hokage stone face and smiled

"Next Time..."

Sorry I rushed this story. I'm really tired. Sorry


	6. The Karma Arc Part One

Team 7 is out on a mission to investigate an area and send a report to the Hokage. However, they see more than they have expected. They see...Kawaki. The boy who has the same seal as Boruto on his palm.

"What the hell!" Boruto exclaimed. He was in shock. Kawaki's technique was powerful and unsual.

"What is he? Those movements..." Sarada said, with a shocked face. Kawaki used a technique using his seal and blew Tono's body off and most of the area too. But, Boruto managed to protect his Team with his seal too. Absorbing, Kawaki's chakra too.

Then Kawaki suddenly fell after killing Tono. Boruto quickly dashed to him and crouched near him.

"Don't go near him, Boruto!" Konohamaru said.

"He's unconscious... we should send him back home. To my father..." Boruto said

"We don't even know who he is or what he could do when he awakens... He is strong, Boruto" Sarada pointed out.

"We can't just leave him to die" Boruto shouted.

"Calm down, Boruto. Sarada is right! We don't know what hell do when he wakes up. This guy is unique" Mitsuki said.

"You guys... this guy could be reason why I have this seal. He knows about it! This was our mission! Are you going to tell it slip away and fail it?" Boruto said.

"Boruto is right! This boy may have answers to Boruto's seal and could have links to the people who are in the Karma Organisation! He's coming home with us..." Konohamaru said, while holding the boy's body.

"Team 7! Move out!"

Konoha Village

"Finally! We are here!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Who's the new dude!" Shikadai questioned. He had a concerned face.

"We found him in our mission and we have to report to my father. I'm kind of busy Shikadai" Boruto explained, while walking.

Shikadai didn't move from his spot; he gave Boruto a suspicious glare. He knew the new boy was bad news.

On the way to the Hokage's office, Boruto heard a voice he once recognised.

"Lord Seventh, as my training with Granny was complete success throughout the three years. It appears a big problem has occurred. It's big that my Granny sent me to the Konoha Village! Immediately!" The voiced said.

Boruto ran towards the voice.

"Lord Seventh. The Konoha Village is no longer a safe place..." the voice said.

Naruto Uzumaki had a straight face and he knew that he needed a plan.

"Lord Seventh! There are more "Karma" members as we speak. According to my knowledge, there has to be two groups. The inner group and the outer group. The Inner Karma are the actual members in the group. The outer Karma are the people who help the actual organisation. Seventh, we must be careful as one shinobi could be ally to the group!" Kita thoughtfully.

Boruto barged in and saw the person with the familiar voice.

Kita Inuzuka. Boruto hadn't seen her for the past three years. With the Seventh's permission, she left the village to train herself how to use her inherited chakra as it was classified as dangerous to the village.

"K-Kita?" Boruto said.

"Boruto...what are you doing here? What are yo-" she stopped talking after she saw the boy.

She noticed dark chakra around him but she also noticed Boruto was strange too.

"Kita Inuzuka... we will talk later .." Naruto said calmly.

"Yes! Lord Seventh!" Kita left the office.

"Boruto! You came back..who is he?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but he has the same seal as me..." Boruto started. He raised the boy's hand and showed Naruto.

Naruto was startled.

"I'll message Sasuke. For now, Konohamaru, please send the boy to a place where he won't escape.." Naruto commanded.

"What happened?" Naruto said.

"Lord Seventh! It appears that we bumped into many opponents as we thought we would get. Not only that, we acknowledge now that Ao was also working for the organisation, Karma!" Konohamaru explained.

"Ao from the Hidden Mist Village?! It can't be..." Naruto said.

"Yes, Seventh, he was killed by Toni . However, the boy we found is an usual boy." Mitsuki said.

"He managed to defeat all puppets targeting towards him and kill a man with one blow... using the seal, Lord I Seventh. Plus, he knows something about Karma... Well he knows who is in it!" Sarada said.

"Father! I managed to protect my squad using the seal. Absorbing his attacks and protecting my team!" Boruto said.

"This information is very useful and it is true. Konoha is no longer safe" Naruto said while standing up.

Everyone stayed silent.

He picks up a scroll and get ink. I'll send a message to Sasuke now about the kid.

"This problem needs to be stopped immediately!" Naruto said.

"Leave this situation to us and don't tell anyone! You are dismissed" Naruto said.

Boruto pouted and walked away from the office.

"Boruto! Sarada!" Kita waved

Kita noticed Mitsuki behind Boruto.

"I don't think we met. My name is Kita, Kita Inuzuka!" Kita said calmly, with a smile to Mitsuki

"My name is Mitsuki" he said.

"I missed you!" Boruto said

"Me too! Don't worry about me! I was training to get stronger and to be a better kunoichi! However, I didn't get to finish my last training because of the situation..."

"Don't worry about it! The Lord Seventh as got it under control!" Sarada.

Kita smiled but it faded because she knew the situation wouldn't be okay.

"Miss Kita! I got a message from your sister Akita! She has something from you. She's near the Konoha Gate. We need to leave" Katsuske said.

"Bye guys! Stay safe!" Kita smiles while catching up to Katsuske.

Boruto waved and turned around.

"Can't believe that old man thinks he knows what he is doing!" Boruto growled.

"Boruto! Your father is the strongest shinobi in the village! You should leave it to him!" Sarada stated

"Hmph! That stupid old man! He can't tell me what to do!" Boruto ran.

"Boruto! That darn fool! What are you doing?" Sarada said.

"We better follow him." Mitsuki smiled.

Boruto is at the hospital where Kawaki is and Kawaki opens his eyes to see his opponent.

part two coming soon!


End file.
